


love is madness

by Mercy_the_Merciless



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Badly Written, Blood and Violence, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Emotional Hurt, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Catra (She-Ra), Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_the_Merciless/pseuds/Mercy_the_Merciless
Summary: Catra shows up to warn Bright Moon about a weapon from the Horde but may not be trusted.Adora has to come to terms with their past and her feelings before letting it overwhem her.





	1. catra

Catra shrieked in suprise as she got tackled to the ground, and a blade shoved against her neck. Her childhood friend Adora was in her tall-sona and had her eyes locked on Catra since she had seen her. Adora had always been power-hungry and a showoff, which in turn can sometimes get everyone put into dangerous situations. But mostly just be a gigantic pain in the ass. 

Catra recalls when Adora had bunjee-jumped into the Trench, an awful hole in the middle of the Hoarde base which is used for training the highest commanders. She was only 13 at the time and was desperate to prove to prove to Catra she could. and the rusted cord had snapped. The only thing that had saved her was Catra jumping in after (like she always does) catching her (like she loves doing) and breaking her nails climbing up the stone walls with double her usual weight (which happens more than often and hurts everytime).

Or when Adora had decided to pull a prank on an upperclassman that took a gift she had given Catra. By prank, of course, you mean throwing an extreme amount of contrabanded pepper into the guy's morning rations. The guy was deadly allergic to pepper and had gotten rushed to the medbay immediately. Adora had imitated the guys suffocating face, and had laughed for days. Even Catra had thought that was out of line and never takes any form of revenge to the point of near death. Adora sometimes had shown a bit of a sadist streak. Never stopping the simulations until everyone was cut and bruised, kicking her opponents when they were down. Shadow Weaver has had to pull her off the cadets in mosh fights that were all too common in the Hoard. Pretty ironic for a "princess of power".

The princess herself was holding Catra down right now, golden eyes feirce and hating. Catra wondered if she'd have the audacity to kill her.

Clearing her throat despite how the movement caused the blade to sink deeper. A thin line of blood drips carefully down her throat and disappears behind the jacket she's wearing. Catra made an annoyed gesture with the hand that wasn't trapped at under her. "Do you mind?"

Adora just narrowed her eyes once more. "Why are you here Catra? Why did you think you could waltz into Bright Moon's wards and not expect any repurcussions?" An edge of exasperation creeped into her voice. "And why would you do this at 3 in the morning?"

Catra attempted a shrug. "I admit it's pretty low—even for me! I know you need your ~beauty sleep~." Her mouth turned sour at the thought of what she had to do next. "I came here to warn you though, something big and bad is coming from the Hoarde. Something that could destroy the entire planet if they are not careful. I know I don't have the best track record, but this planet is just as much as my home as it is yours."

Adora studied her face for what seemed like forever, until she sighed heavily. She stands up from her crouch-like position, golden blade still pointed at Catras chest. "You cannot be trusted. I don't know why you wasted your time coming here." She rolls her eyes. "Buuuut, I know Queen Angella would kill me if I let valuable information slip."

Suddenly, her sword turned into a familiar hand offerning to help her up. Her glittering armor into red pajamas, and hair in a comforting ponytail. Normally Catras ego would prevent her from taking it but she had been through hell of a lot. She took the outstretched hand, and thought of it as a peace offering.

She stood up with a small groan of discomfort. The cut on her arm and multiple wounds to her stomach made her feel faint, and eyes unfocused. The only thing grounding her was the hand attached to hers.

"Woah." Adora gasped. "What happened to you?" Her voice sounded muddy, like she was underwater as a wave of pain submerged Catra.

Her vision doubled and she abruptly felt incredibly weak and unsturdy on her feet. As her knees buckled she felt strong arms catch her, and a familiar scent embrace her. 

She didn't know when her ears began ringing, but she faintly heard Adora saying her name. Everything then went black.

 

Catra wakes up in a luxurious bed, with every part of her body aching. She attempts to get up but her body just sinks deeper into the massive matress. She gives up several tries later, and hisses loudly.

Her sounds of annoyance are interrupted by a laugh. "You okay 'princess'?" 

The other girl groaned. "No," she turned her head to where the blonde was sitting and stuck out her bottom lip. "Help me please?"

Adora got up, seemingly without thinking, and lifted the girl out of the miles of blankets to set her on the edge of the matress. Despite her gentle hands, Catra winced when she got put down.

Seeing her wince, Adora got up hands placed on her hips. Her "mom stance" as the cadets called it. "Care to tell me how you got this hurt? And why you didn't TELL ME you were this hurt until you passed out?" Adora started pacing in front of the bed. "And I hurt you more! I almost slit your throat! You didn't think to say, oh I don't know, 'Hey Adora! My guts are slipping out from a gigantic cut on my stomach—maybe quit the intimidating and help me'?" Adoras voice raised to an almost shout and her hand motions were getting more and more erratic. "Why are you even hurt this bad in the first place?"

She huffed and sat down on the floor in front of Catra. She didn't know if she wanted to tell the princess everything just yet.

"First, what time is it?" If she missed the time to talk to the queen—

"You've only been asleep for 20 minutes or so," Adora gestured to the dark windows. "The sun hasn't even risen yet." She looked at her feet, still in her pajamas, "No one knows your here, I wanted to make sure you were...okay first."

"I'm not." Catra replied.

"Yeah, I can see that. Do you want to take a bath and get healed?" Adora looked her up and down. "And a new set of clothes?"

The feline nodded carefully, and began to stand up. She stood slowly, wincing along the way. Adora made her way to the corner of the room where a bathtub sat and turned on the tap. Catra made her way to the mirror on the opposite corner. What she saw shocked her to say the least. 

Her hair was matted with blood, and her helmet discarded. Her face had a large scratch from her temple to her chin and her nose was slightly crooked and heavily bruised. The shallow cut from Adoras sword scabbed over, but the track of blood remained. 

The jacket she threw over herself didn't protect her as much as she'd hoped. There was still rips in her shirt, burns, and her entire torso ached from god knows what. Her leg armor was scuffed on the left knee and completely broken on the right. And her belt, along with any weapons she had, was lost in the forest. Layer after layor of dirt and blood coated her feet and lower legs, along with the bottom of her tail.

Catra had to admit: she looked awful. Her wounds were worse than she felt, but that might be the shock. The jacket was discarded and suprizingly her arms and back weren't as damaged as the rest of her. Catra lifts the shirt above her head as well, hissing where the fabric sticks with a bloody seal. Her stomach looked sickening.

Besides the scratches from tree branches, there's a burning hole from one of the combat guns. She inspects it closer and sees that it missed it's target, the strip of skin above her pelvis, but the bullet had already dissolved meaning...

"Adora!" Catra shouted to the girl across the room. "I need you to do that healing stuff now!"

Catra looked through the mirror towards the blonde. She stopped messing with the bath and ran towards Catra, picking up the sword on the way.

"For the honor of Grayskull," she mutters as she hurries towards the other. She lands infront of her and Catra spreads her arms with her eyes closed as if waiting for a message from some sort of deity.

"Sooooo I don't exactly know how to heal people... But I can try." Said Adora, sounding awkward.

Catra slowly explained without opening her eyes. "Adora. I got hit with a particula mortem bullet, and that was hours ago. It missed my pelvis, thank God, but I don't know how much longer I have. It could already be in my blood stream working towards my heart." Her eyes slit open and land on the now towering woman infront of her. "I am begging you to do whatever it takes to get this dust out of me." Her eyes slam shut once more, arms still raised.

"Do you trust me?" 

Always, Catra thinks.

"Yes," she awnsers instead. The tip of the golden blade settles against her heart.

"For the honor of Grayskull!" Adora drives the blade home.

 

The sword glows such a bright gold Catra can see it behind her eyelids. She feels such an intense warmth and vaguely wonders if she's dying. Heat travels from her chest to her fingers and down her legs. She feels slow and detached but utterly at peace. And then the fire fades and she opens her eyes.

"Is it done?" She asked, her voice suprizingly steady.

"Yeah, the poison is gone. You're going to be fine." Adora shrinks down until she's only a few inches taller than Catra and throws her sword aside. "The bath is ready, I'll, ummm, go to Glimmer's room! I'm sure she won't mind, haha, just knock on the door when your finished." Her face blushed a deep red as she stammered the sentence. It was oddly endearing.

"Okay. Bye." She closes the giant door behind her, but her voice still bleeds under. "Why do you laugh like an idiot? 'I'm sure she won't mind'. Ugh!" Adora's voice trails off as she gets farther down the hall.

Catra glances at the bath and slowly sticks a hand in. It's temperature is perfect. She takes off her ripped leggings and the strap of fabric around her chest. The entire stomach wound is gone— there's just a faint silver scar where the hole was. She also feels fully rejuvenated, like she had slept for three days and not like she had run for a few hours on the maybe brink of death.

While she washes her hair and body the water slowly becomes more and more red. Catra however, feels fully relaxed. And underneath her nails is finally clean! She steps out and rifles through her clothes before deciding they cannot be worn. The hunt begins for any sort of coverage and warmth (it was cold in that room!). She finds a robe laying on top of a chair and wraps it around herself. Satified she leaves the room in the direction Adora had left.

The tile was cold on Catras bare feet and made a soft slapping noise as she walked down the castles corridor. It wasn't morning yet, so the only light was blue and from the stars coming through windows.

She didn't know which door was Glitters and didn't want to knock on any non-suspecting doors. Or worse, guard doors. She decided to stroll around the hallways until she heard either of the princesses voices.

The path she was on led to a balcony door, the door handle was smooth and Catra felt compelled to open it. She did.

Outside was wonderful, the air smelled faintly of spring and summer mixed together. A floral scent combined with the faint smell of the sea made Catra relax and sink into the massive chair sitting by the railing. The balcony itself was pretty yet odd. There was only one chair, the one that Catra was occupying, and there were pots filled with dark soil but no flowers or plants. These didn't bother Catra at all, in fact as soon as she noticed them, the thoughts dissolved into nothing.

Catra layed back and gazed at the stars. She had never seen some of them before, the harsh lights of the Horde making most star gazing impossible. She and Adora always found a way. They used to scale the girls dorm wing and lay on the roof making up their own constilations, laughing and telling secrets and fears for hours on end.

Adora was scared of failure, Catra of being abandoned. 

One time, before they had stargazed, they snuck into the kitchens and stole anything they could find that was sweet. It wasn't much, they were just army rations after all. But Adora made it work, she sprinkled artificial sugar packets on stale bread and smiled and made it all worth it. That night might of been the happiest one of Catras life, they had just talked forever, and layed down side by side. 

It was the intamacy of it, the rawness that had made it so memerable. There were no lies, and there were no boundaries. Anything was fair game. They discussed what they hated about themselves and what they hated about each other. They confessed their worries about the Horde, and anxities about what would happen in battle. Adora expressed how fucking mad she was that her whole life was made for this, and she didn't even know her own birthday. She said she was scared, of the Horde, of herself, of the future. That was the first moment Catra had felt love for Adora. Non-platonic love. Protecting love. Run to the end of the world and back just because you desired it love.

She felt as if her insides were going to burst of this warmth feeling. After that night the feeling just got worse. Adora made her coffee despite knowing that she hated it, but the coffee tasted delicious—Adora made it for ~her~. She drank coffee everyday after that.

Adora had knocked Catra down during training, and smiled at her. "8-6 and Adoras winning." She outstretched her hand and Catra took it, her out-of-breath-ness not being because of the fall.

And when Shadow Weaver would kick, hit, and burn Catra, Adora was there patching her up, using far too many bandages, and kissing her knuckles.

When Shadow Weaver would embrace Catra in darkness for hours at a time because of a small mistake showing her images of horrors, Adora would sleep on the lower bunk with the light on.

It was these small things that made Catra believe that maybe what they had was more than friends. But then Adora had abandoned her. She had left her and known what it would do, she knew it was Catras greatest fear. She used an excuse of the Horde causing damage, being hurtful. Catra knew this! Catra had lived it! She delt with the sick abuse her entire life! And it wasn't enough to get Adora to leave for her, but some stranger got hurt by the Horde and its the end of the world? Why does everyone matter to Adora more than Catra does? Why wasn't she enough?

After Adora had left there was no one to go on the roof top with. There was no one to patch her wounds, or to sleep with on the bottom bunk to keep her nightmares at bay. Catra was appointed as second in command but she didn't want it, she just wanted Adora.

It hurt her so much that she began to hurt others, Adora included. She fought with her on the battlefield, and almost killed her on multiple occasions. These became her new nightmares.

Visions of finding Adora wounded or dead, and discovering herself with the weapon clouded her mind at night. She regrets her decisions so much but doesn't know how to forgive, much less apologise. 

Catra is jolted by a familiar hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

Catra realizes shes crying and wipes her eyes on the robe sleeve. "What happened?" Her voice was rusty. 

"The succulents, they feed on any type of emotion, often drawing it out like a well. This balcony isn't used anymore, I'm sorry I didnt tell you." Adora looks sheepish, her hand rubbing her neck. The pots are full now, looking freshly watered and are a bright blue. That explains the drainage and reminiscing.

Catra stands and her knees give out immediately, Adora catches her once more. "Twice in a night? Might just say you're falling for me Catra?" She chuckles and sets Catra down on the floor while sitting next to her. 

"The first time I came out here I thought about the nights we would spend on the dorm roof, looking at the stars. I miss those days, they were simpler." Adora looks at the scar on her left pinkie, a twin one is on Catras right. A pact and a promise. "Are you cold?" She was only in a robe after all. Now that she was out of the chair the chill was creeping up on her. She nodded.

"Let's get inside and get some sleep before we see Glimmer and Bow later. Angella has meetings all throughout tommorow, so you can meet with her the day after that." Adora stood up and offered her hand, Catra accepted it. As they walked out the plants began to burn brighter and Catra had to wonder if Adora was thinking about her.


	2. glimmer

Glimmer startled at the soft knock on her door. It was already four in the morning, and she should be asleep but her mom had a briefing tomorrow. While the queen had technically told Glimmer that she couldn’t step a foot into the meeting, Glimmer had some battle ideas and suggestions she wanted to pitch. Besides she wouldn't be able to sleep anyways. The desk she was sitting at was covered with papers and diagrams that were scribbled and crumpled up showing her lack of progress.

She quickly teleports to the door expecting it to be Angella telling her to try to sleep, but to her surprise it was "Adora!" Glimmer exclaimed. "It's four a.m. what are you doing up?!"

The blonde was in pajamas and was rubbing her neck sheepishly. "Uhm, couldn't sleep." Glimmer opened her door allowing Adora to come in and she perched herself on top of her desk while Adora sat cross-legged on the ground.

"What about you?" She cocked her head to the side, ponytail swinging with the motion. "Why are you up?"

Glimmer picked up a package of sweets on her desk and started chewing. "You know how my mom has that meeting tomorrow?" She held the bag out for Adora.

"Oh! No actually I forgot." Adora took a handful. "Isn't it with the other leaders of the rebellion. Like mayor's of towns and stuff?"

Glimmer nods. "Yeah, the Princess' Alliance can't come due to the 'possibility of backlash',” Glimmer imitates her mom’s stern accent horribly and Adora snorts. “But," she gestured behind her at the chaotic desk. "That doesn't mean I can't give my mom some ideas."

"Do you need help with any? I don't think I can go back to bed for a while." Adora offers.

Glimmer shrugs and moves herself, the bag of candy, and the piles of papers to the floor. She and Adora start working, bouncing pitches off one another and comparing formations. There's a lapse in conversation until Adora speaks again, this time sounding serious.

"Do you ...think people can change?" Adora's staring down at the floor as she continues. "Truly I mean, like no wanting the old way of life back or anything?"

Glimmer looks up to meet Adora’s eyes but they stubbornly stay on the ground. Glimmer gives up after a few seconds and quips back. "You did, didn't you?"

"I mean yeah but I still feel kind of lost, ya know? Like something is just gone." Adora picks at her nails while speakings, still not looking in Glimmers eyes. When she finally looks up her eyes are shining. "I don't regret leaving the Horde, they did so many awful things and are still killing people but... I just wish things could be different.

"I never got to grow up out of war, and I don't know who I am, but I feel like She-Ra is who I was meant to be. So once the war ends... T-there would be no more use for me." Adora shifts away from Glimmer to hide the wetness in her eyes gathering but the tears won and she collapsed into small sobs. “I-I’m sorry. I d-didn’t want to burden you with this and I’m supposed to be the strong one-”

“Adora!-” Glimmer tries to interrupt but Adora rambles on.

“How can I save anyone if I’m so weak, theonlythingIwasmadeforandIcan’TEVENDO IT!”

"Adora, that's not true at all!" Glimmer takes Adora's hand in hers and gives a comforting squeeze. "You are useful. You’re allowed to show emotion and after the war, if nothing else we'll still be friends!" She starts to rub Adora’s back to calm her down and loosen up her stiff muscles, slowly but surely her hiccups calm down a little and her breathing is only a bit raspy.

Glimmer takes a minute to think of what she wants to say before talking again. But when she speaks she says so with such finality that Adora can't help but listen and hopefully believe.

"Look," she begins, "I don't know what it was like to grow up in the Horde, and I never will. But I know what it's like to grow up in a time of war, and I know what it's like to mourn someone lost in that war. The Horde killed my father and I promised myself that if I ever saw a Horde soldier I would kill them on sight.

"But then you came along and showed me that not only was the Horde hurting those who opposed to them, but they were abusing and manipulating their own people. Anyone under the Hordes rule except that damn bastard Hordak himself can change. They just have to learn that what they are doing is wrong, and that isn't that hard of a thing to do. I mean you did it!"

Adora chuckles at the diss and throws a wrapper at Glimmers head. "You're right. I did."

Adora leaves a while after that, despite Glimmer telling her it’s okay to stay the night, but stays long enough for them to talk and gossip, the work forgotten on the floor.

When Glimmers door shuts she finds it alot easier to fall asleep and silently thanks Adora for being a friend with her despite both of their flaws.

 

The next morning, after she dropped the papers of to one of her mom's correspondents, Glimmer makes her way to Adora's room. She walks with Bow and they converse back and forth about anything on their minds.

“How’s Perfuma, by the way?" Glimmer asks. "I haven't seen her since the battle recon."

"She's okay, still dealing with Entraptas death though." Bow sighs and slumps his shoulders. "I wish I knew how to make her feel less sad, you know? I don't know what to say or do, nothing ever feels right."

"Hmm, I'm sorry. Next time you talk to her you can tell her to reach out to me. I haven't had to deal with loss often and everyone experiences it differently but I might be able to help."

Bow brightens up immediately. "Really Glimmer? I'm sure that would help!" He stops outside of Adora’s door and knocks as chipper as usual.

"You know what they say, 'any girl friend of Bows is a girlfriend of mine'". Glimmers face turns red once she hears what she said. "I swear that sounded better in my head…”

Bow snickers at her expense and Glimmer just blushes harder. "S-shut up!" She knocks on the door a little forcefully wondering why Adora hasn't answered yet.

After about thirty seconds, which in their defence felt like an eternity, the duo is both impatient and worried. Worried enough to open the door without permission.

"Adora?" Bow hesitantly called out as Glimmer creaks open the door. “Are you awake?”

Glimmer gives him a look after there’s once again no answer. Both Bow and glimmer had to deal with Adora being woken up at every little sound, it’s insufferable at sleepovers, and her outbursts when she’s surprised.

(Glimmer almost had a nose fraction for walking up behind her. They teased Adora about it for weeks but she knew Adora didn’t mean to hurt her.

“Adora, it’s reflex. I don’t hold it against you or anything!” But she wouldn’t listen to her and forced Glimmer to sit down so she could clean the blood off and “make sure it wasn’t broken”.

She ended up nursing over her so much that she teleported out of the bathroom.)

The silence is incredibly out of character and Glimmers mind jumps to the worst case scenario: she was killed or kidnapped by the Horde. For a second she considers the possibility that this was a trap and entering the room would trigger some sort of reaction but her reckless nature won out.

Bow didn’t have his weapons on him and after Glimmer’s exasperated look he took one of the spears off the castle walls and nodded. Energy crackled around Glimmers wrists and then she teleported into the room, Bow entered the door behind her spear ready.

What the two found was shocking to say the least. Adora was sleeping on the floor, not a first time occurence, and was snoring, again not a first time occurance. Glimmer’s eyes rushed to Adora only to find that she didn’t have any injuries and her chest was moving.

“Oh thank god!” Glimmer near-shouted in relief.

“Oh my god!”

Glimmer looked towards the frightened shriek to find Bow’s eyes comically wide. She followed his gaze and-Oh my god is that blood.

There was a trail of bloody clothes, footprints and the sticky substance itself all around the room. The most of it was concentrated around the bathtub in the corner of the room-thank god!- but the sight was still sickening.

After making absolutely sure that Adora was alive and unharmed, Glimmer and Bow slowly made their way to the blanket on the floor. Not wanting to sustain another injury due to waking her up Bow pokes her with the dull side of his spear.

Adora shoots up, making Bow and Glimmer scream at the suddenness and the steel staff that was in Bow’s hand was now bent in half. All of them breathe heavily for a minute before Adora bolts to her feet looking around the room. She sees the blood and relaxes a little, why is a mystery. Who would relax when they saw that much blood, Glimmer says to herself.

Before Glimmer could finish the thought Adora grabs her sword and runs out of her room, almost flattening herself against a wall. Bow and Glimmer stare after her in shock than look at eachother.

“What is her problem?” Bow asks as Glimmer says “Is she okay?”

They both run after her down the long hallways.

 

They don’t necessarily catch her. Adora skids to a stop when they are only a few yards behind her and gazes at the door with a fear in her face. She grimaces while looking at her sword looking like she’s psycing herself up to do something. She transforms into She-ra just as Glimmer and Bow finish their dash down the hallway.

She-ra takes a deep breath and enters the room, Bow and Glimmer walked behind her. Glimmers eyes scan the room and she finds that the entrance they made wasn't exactly the most subtle and they had eyes on then from all directions. Her mother cut off what ever she was saying to reluctantly look at them.

The silence dragged on before Glimmer realized they're supposed to introduce themselves and Adora cuts her off before she could.

"Excuse my tardiness. I am She-ra Princess of Power." She points to her and Bow. "This is Princess Glimmer, Field Marshal. And Colonel Bowingtin. I felt I should be present to this meeting along with my comrades." She-ra finds a place to sit and Bow and Glimmer follow her.

"Now that there are no more interruptions..." Her mom starts talking again and Glimmer notices with pride that she's using the graghs she made last night. Glimmer times in to what she's saying and realizes she's using her strategy too.

She focus' back on Adora though quickly because despite the act she pulled while introducing them her hands in her lap won't stop fluttering and her eyes kept scanning the room. When a member of the neighboring cities council asks a question, Glimmer takes the opportunity to ask one of her own.

She leans in and whispers, "What are you looking for?" into Adoras higher than normal ear. She-ras eyes stare back at her.

She gives a slight shake of the head and all Glimmer can do is trust her judgement. She relaxes into her seat and tunes back in before immediently getting bored again and starting a tic-tac-toe game with Bow. They were on their third game (a tie breaker) before the door slams open once more.

"Why does the universe not want me to have this meeting?" Queen Angella muses before turning around and seeing who barged in. She drops the pointer she was using to gesture.

"Guards!"

Catra is standing in the doorway, completely calm despite having spears and swords pointed at her neck. Glimmer looks at her incrediloisly before immediently looking away face red.

She's wearing one of the castle robes with NOTHING UNDERNEATH IT. Granted it was closed and went to mid-knee but Glimmers face still lit up bright red and she imagined it stayed that way for quite awhile. She-ra stood up next to her. "Your majesty," She addressed Angella. "You may want to hear this."

The queen looked at her sceptically before yelling at the guards. "Cuff her then search the castle for any sign of the Horde, I am not having another invasion—"

"Your majesty," Catra drawled moving closer despite the guards' weapons. "I wouldn't bother. I'm on the Hordes hit list just as much as you. I have some information I risked my life for. About their plan and how to stop it. At this point you should just hear what I have to say."

The queen glanced around the room once more before deciding. "Fine but—the order still stands. Demobilize her and search the castle." She looks at Catra. "If the Horde knows your here, we're double the target. It cannot come to that."

Catra grins while the metal slabs get locked on her wrists and then onto a chair.

"I think it's time we talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "updates every three days"
> 
> mega sorry for that by the way. i finally got a computer. WITH AUTOCORRECT!!!! even though im posting this with my phone i wrote the majority of it on my computer and god it was so much quicker. 
> 
> will update in the next 7 days!!
> 
> yell @ me if you have too!!! but i swear in the next 168 hours there will be an update. i hope u all had a happy spring break!!!

**Author's Note:**

> updates every three days!


End file.
